Alien/Pirate
Alien: Interceptor =Locations= 5-1, 5-2, 5-3 =Cargo Drop= Comparison to similar NPCs (Kristallin/Sibelonite): Alien has lowest profit return for credits/uridium, so if it's money you're after then these aliens don't offer as much. They do offer more experience/honor than a sibelonite, so if you grind sibelonites for EP/honor then these aliens will be better. However, EP/honor is less than a kristallin. Analysis: Alien is poor all round for rewards. Only advantage is the greatly reduced damage they inflict - they hit one third (33%) of the damage a sibelonite/kristallin hit, so it is possible for weaker players to take them on easier. However due to the nature of the AI, it is likely you may be swarmed by many of these and overrun quickly. Conclusion: They're fun, they're quick, they're a new alien. Enjoy them, but don't focus on killing them if you're grinding . Alien: Annihilator Comparison to similar NPCs (Lordakium/Kristallon): This alien offers the lowest rewards across the whole board compared to Lordakium and Kristallons. Honor, credits and uridium are drastically lower. There's only a slight reduction in experience as compared to a Lordakium, but for only 200,000 life more you can get double from a kristallon. Analysis: Alien is poor all round for rewards. These aliens hit much, much harder than most you will find, even harder than many bosses. Lower players don't stand a chance at killing these, and higher players must be wary since their new expansion into x-5 means enemies are enjoying staying cloaked and launching surprise attacks on unwary goliaths attempting to solo or team one of these. One advantage is that they offer 2 xenomit and whilst this isn't much, it's still some, although for a boss kristallin with less health and damage you can get 8. Conclusion: They're very enjoyable, but again, not worth your money. Kill them for entertainment purposes only and stay very close to port. Alien: Barracuda Current Locations: 5-x Hitpoints: 150,000, Shields: 120,000, Damage: 4,500 - 6,000 Rewards:'Experience: 14,000, Honor: 58, Credits: 80,000, Uridium: 24, Rank Points: 2 Cargo:'Prometium: 200 Terbium: 200 Endurium: 200 Prometid: 24 Duranium: 24 Promerium: 2 Important Information: Be careful when the enemy is weak enough to go on a "death run". Instead of running, alien will detonate after 3 seconds inflicting roughly 20% damage to all non DMZ ships in the area, equivilant to a mine. They are also very fast, only slightly slower than a full-speed goliath. Comparison to similar NPCs (Devolarium/Kristallon): This alien has increased rewards compared to the other pirate aliens. They offer much more experience than a devolarium and a small amount of honor/uridium more. They give out very little credits however. Rewards are all inferior compared to Kristallon. Analysis: For the amount of life this alien has its rewards are quite nice. You could farm experience/honor much quicker with this alien than anything you find in the lowers. It still does not compare well to a Kristallon, but it would be surprising if any new aliens did. Unfortunately, due to its high damage output, smaller players may find it hard to fight these. However if you can outfit up you may find them beneficial to kill if you struggle to take on Kristallons or Lordakiums. Remember to spread out if the alien is about to detonate, and switch to x2 or x3 ammo to finish it off quickly. Better safe than sorry. Conclusion: A decent alien to farm for experience/honor if you struggle to solo Kristallons. Its self destruct makes for a fun new alien. Saboteur Current Locations: 5-X Hitpoints: Unknown, Shields: Unknown, Damage: 3000-3,200 Rewards:'Experience: 17,500, Honor: 72, Credits: 36,000, Uridium: 36, Rank Points: 4 '''Cargo:'Prometium: 200 Terbium: 200 Endurium: 200 Prometid: 32 Duranium: 32 Promerium: 4 'Important Information:'Be wary of this alien's debuff. It will reduce your ship speed dramatically, virtually holding you in place. An EMP will disable this effect. Alien: Battleray Little is known about this reaper at this point, but it has been confirmed that it is a new reaper mothership apearing in the new map. This ship is a real annoyance to any player, even a full elite player, it deploys waves of Interceptors onto players. The only way you'll beat this enemy is by teaming up with three or four other full elite or nearly full elite players. It attacks with white lasers and rapid fire orange lasers. It is stronger than Cubikon. '''Comparison to similar NPCs (Cubikon/Kucurbium): The Battleray is poor all round for rewards. Stronger than Cubikon and only 90 uridium (Cubikon has 512) and it's rewards are far worse than a Kucurbium. If you want to choose between grinding Battlerays and grinding Cubikons, choose grinding Cubikons. New Reaper Map As of August 10th 2011, the Reapers have been pulled out of all the upper maps (4-4, 4-5, and X-5 to X-8) and are now in their own map. The map is accessible from 4-5. The new maps are called 5-1, 5-2, and 5-3 and can only be accessed in order (in this case, you can only go to 5-1 from 4-5, 5-2 from 5-1, and 5-3 from 5-2) because the jump portals in these maps are rigged to only be one-way. The only two ways out are either to die or to make it out of 5-3 alive. In these new maps you can collect a new ore called palladium, which is traded at the pirate dock in the middle of 5-2 for extra Materializer energy. You need 15 palladium=1 extra energy. These maps are highly dangerous due to their many pirates, blue clouds and red clouds that uncloak your ship if you are cloaked, mines place randomly around the map and the jumpgate, and that any company can access them from lvl 12 and up i believe. The pirate dock is a demilitarized zone however, giving you a bit of relief. And also to the addition of the pirate dock, raw materials seem to be worth more than you can sell them at you company space station so there is a reason to go there for. Each map has a sort-of maze-like design so it is more easily to run into trouble. Try to go around it? The minefield may obliterate you if you arent careful, these mines blow up to 60,000 damage to your ship. It is not advised that weak ships go to this map, you will be popped. ---- > Edited by RatchetTM70 Category:NPC